Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury
center|border|600px |videolength = 2:12 |previous = Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates |next = Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney |appearingactors = Nice Peter EpicLLOYD Tay Zonday |rappers = |cameos = Sammy Davis, Jr. |locations = The Stage}} Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury is the twenty-second installment of the Epic Rap Battles of History series and the seventh installment of Season 2. It features famous singer and actor Frank Sinatra against the lead singer of Queen, Freddie Mercury. It was released on October 1, 2012. Cast Nice Peter as Freddie Mercury EpicLLOYD as Frank Sinatra Tay Zonday as Sammy Davis, Jr. (cameo) Lyrics Frank Sinatra: Ho! What's wrong with your face, baby? Yikes! With those teeth when you're through, there'll be no dust left to bite! Christ! Newsflash, kid: this is show business! Show some class when you dress, shave that bush off your lips! Boom! Your band's named Queen, huh? Ain't that sweet. You dance like you rode a bicycle race with no seat. That's what's wrong with you people; you'll do anything to get famous! You changed your name to Mercury. You should've been Freddie Uranus! Freddie Mercury: You think I haven't heard those things before? You're just a bully who's too scared to go to war. You had a hit song called "My Way" but someone else wrote it. You're the least talented rat in your whole pack of rodents! You've got four notes in your whole range, you can't act and you can't dance! I'm more powerful than you when I'm wearing women's pants! Why do you stand there in a suit? It's like you're trying to bore me. When I rock the UK, South America gets horny! Because my songs have balls! They're the anthems of victory! Your music is like the soundtrack to a vasectomy! You're in the pocket of the mafia, and everybody knows. Guinea Dago! Frank Sinatra: Guinea Dago? Freddie Mercury: Guinea Dago Figaro! Frank Sinatra: Easy, Jaws of Life, I can't stand a racist. I love the coloreds and the queers, just ask Sammy Davis! Look, we all wanna swing, baby, but you took it too far. You played butthole roulette, and you lost the draw! Freddie Mercury: I took one for both teams from a disease no one knew existed. I didn't leave a mark on history, I French-kissed it! I'm a champion of the world (world!), extinguished in his prime (prime!) So kiss my ass, Frankie (ass!), but you'll have to wait in line. Poll Trivia *This is the first ERB installment since they both took a hiatus from the series, and also the first since Nice Peter came back from Europe. *This is the second rap battle to have an epic dance battle, first being Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates. *Suggested by: easynaming and Bryan Betz *The beat for this battle is a remix of "We Will Rock You" by Queen. *This is so far the only battle where a character raps during their opponent's verse. Related videos File:Epic Rap Battles Of History - Behind the Scenes - Freddy Mercury vs Frank Sinatra-0|Behind the Scenes File:KARAOKE ♫ Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury. Epic Rap Battles of History. INSTRUMENTAL|Karaoke File:TRANSLATED Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury. Epic Rap Battles of History. CC|ERB Translated File:Freddy Mercury vs Frank Sinatra. Epic Dance Battles Of History.-3|Epic Dance Battles of History Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury Category:Season 2 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Tay Zonday